1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a refrigerating apparatus with a vacuum insulating panel built in an insulating frame to maintain ultra low temperatures in the above-mentioned frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ultra low-temperature freezers are designed to cool with a refrigerating apparatus of the twin refrigeration system to maintain the temperatures in a freezer under 85.degree. C., using a little thicker insulating material in consideration of a temperature difference between the outside and the inside of the freezer to maintain the in-freezer temperature. In this case, the refrigerating apparatus becomes large and the insulating material becomes thick to maintain the in-freezer temperature.
In this manner, the conventional ultra low-temperature freezers require use of the twin refrigeration apparatus, causing the refrigerating apparatus itself to become large-sized. Also, unless the insulating material is made thick, the in-freezer temperature cannot be maintained. This leads to making the freezer itself large-sized and creating problems such as increased power consumption.
The present invention is intended to solve such problems and an object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerating apparatus which makes sure that the insulation performance in ultra low temperature will not decrease even though the insulation wall is made thin.